Love is Dead
by NobodysLullaby
Summary: <html><head></head>Jamie is a clumsy cigarette addicted smoker who hails from England but moved to Texas and some how ended up in Colorado where he meets an older women who just so happens to be a very skilled hunter named Dilan. Smoker/Hunter M for cussing, gore, and smut.</html>


**Auther Note: Okay this was all spawned from a rp between me and my friend blksheepxd. Jamie belongs to her and Dilan is mine. Yes we know that their names are switched but we think it makes their relationship interesting. You also can probably tell what I've written and what she's written (her grammar is way better than mine). I know this chapter is short but there will be more soon and there will most likely me zombie pronz in the next chapter lawl.**

**-NobodysLullaby**

* * *

><p>A single hunter perches in a tree, leg muscles clenching, clawed hands wrapped around the branch as she rocks her body back and forth—preparing to pounce on a rabbit who had made the unlucky mistake of coming out of its den. She listens to the soft sounds of the snow crunching beneath the rabbit's feet as it hops closer and closer to the base of the tree. Once she thinks it was close enough, she drops from the tree, crushing the rabbit's spine underneath her hands. She purrs lightly at the satisfactory crunch of the poor creature's spine.<p>

The huntress is about to dig into her catch, when she got the subtle smell of a smoker buried beneath the snow a few feet away from her. She turns from the rabbit carcass and slowly crawls her way over to the spot where she suspects the smoker to be and begins digging into the freezing snow. She lets out an alarmed yelp when she feels, more then sees, the unconscious smoker. Said smoker's eyes twitch under long-closed lids as the new, faintly familiar sensation brings a faint warmth to his limbs. His knee twitches upward violently, catching the hunter under the chin and flinging her back. The muscles of his frozen torso contract violently, bringing his upper body up, making snow go flying in all directions. His yellow eyes slit and he growls slightly at the too-bright glare of the sun refracting off the snow.

"Fu-uh*cough*-ukin' snow!" he coughs vigorously, trying to unearth his legs. He wheezes, glancing over to the hunter before recoiling violently.

"AAAAAAGH, INFECTED! FUUUUUCK!" He screams, before coughing emphatically.

The huntress yelps, jumping into a tree before growling down at the smoker who had just kneed her in the face. She rubs her chin gingerly, watching as the Smoker unearths one of his legs to drag himself away from her.

"Just my fuckin' luck…wake up in the fuckin' snow—and I hate fuckin' snow! —And there's a fuckin' hunter, goddamnit, and it's gonna fuckin' kill me and oh—bloody hell," he notices his tongue dragging behind him in the snow and pauses, thinking. He sighs heavily and lets himself fall facedown into the snow, limply pounding his head into the ground in frustration.

"I fucking forgot I was infected again…goddamnit," he flips himself over to glare in her direction. "Hey, girlie, where the hell am I? It's seriously fuckin' cold, and I haven't the foggiest idea of why I would have been hunting in the cold…"

She jumps down from the tree to crawl over to him, tilting her head.

"Colorado…" she growls. The smoker gives her a questioning glance.

"Well why the hell am I here?" he coughs, shaking his head. "Although, why the hell I'm asking you is as much a mystery to me as it is to you…"

He glances upward thoughtfully, and strokes his tongue absently.

"The last thing I remember is…umm…frolicking? Why? I do NOT frolic." His eyes narrow and he twitches into a standing position in one lighting-fast movement before stumbling in a circle looking for something. "Where the FUCK is that fucking rabbit! It was the cause of this!"

He trips over his tongue, falling back into the snow, coughing angrily and exuding large quantities of noxious smoke. "And I seriously fucking need a cigarette."

The huntress sits watching the smoker, before crawling forward towards him, accidentally stepping on his tongue—not hard enough to hurt, but enough to put some pressure—which is lying limp in the snow.

"Hey, watch it, girlie!" he hisses, kneeling down to reverently ease his tongue out from beneath her foot. "I happen to need this thing on occasion."

He stands, brushing snow off of himself. "You wouldn't happen to have smokes, would ya?" He looks at her doubtfully.

Dilan wipes her hand on her coat, freeing it of his saliva, before digging into her pants pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes she had taken off a very unlucky survivor who had wandered into her home alone.

"Ah ha HA! You DOOOOOO!" he coughs happily as he holds out his hands greedily. "Oh my goodness. You, my friend, are my new hero!"

As he shuffles towards her, he trips once again—this time, over the corpse of the frozen rabbit still buried beneath the snow.

"Oh Shit!" he yelps in mid-fall.

Dilan giggles, covering her mouth with her hand at the Smoker's clumsiness. She crawls over to him, cigarette carton in her mouth, to drop them near his head, purring a slight crush starting to form over the smoker. Said smoker grins rakishly as he takes the proffered smokes.

"Thanks, toots!" He sits up and pats down his pockets, triumphantly pulling out a lighter—the heavy-duty stainless-steel kind that can survive the zombie apocalypse. He flicks it open and lights a cigarette, inhaling blissfully. He exhales in a coughing fit and offers his hand for her to shake.

"So, cutie, what's your name? I'm Jamie." He winks.

The huntress holds herself up a bit—not standing entirely, but sort of standing—before she grabs his hand, shaking it before pointing to herself, "Dilan."

Jamie stands, sweeping a gallant bow at Dilan, "Thank your for the cigarettes, fair lady." He glances around at the snow, glaring and kicking at the rabbit corpse before stooping to retrieve a slightly crushed hat from the snow. He brushes it off before placing it, canted, on his head. He looks at Dilan, raising his brows, "Soooo…Do I go, or can I stay with you until I figure out how the hell I got to fuckin' Colorado from Austin, Texas in the middle of winter?"

"It's gonna get really cold tonight," she states in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Ah…damn…" he sighs and takes a drag on his cigarette. "I seriously fuckin' hate the cold…" he taps off the glowing red cherry, "always have, always will. I hated the cold in fuckin' London, so I followed my sister to Texas and that was nice…"

He sighs mournfully, "And then I end up here…in fuckin' Colorado…in the fuckin' cold. I hate the cold." He calls up towards Dilan, who had jumped into a tree, "Hey, did I tell you how much I hate the cold? Because I seriously cannot stress that fact enough."

He trips again over a branch felled by Dilan, causing him to drop his quickly diminishing cigarette.

"Aw, well at least I got my nicotine fix…" he runs after Dilan who is now sprinting across the grass field. Dilan stops long enough to rip her coat off, throwing it to him; without her coat, it is clear that she is on the chubby side—do to the fact that she was a great hunter and she lived in a pack. Jamie smiles very slightly as he shrugs on the slightly overlarge coat. He inhales the scent inherent in the coat, a scent he might not have fond comforting as a human but now found delicious; a scent of blood and wind and hunger.

He picks up the pace, calling to Dilan, "Thanks toots!" He tips his hat to her, then suddenly starts sprinting—surprisingly agile for one supposedly so clumsy. He easily catches up to her. "So, where exactly are we going? You got a…uh, shelter, or uh…something out of the cold, ya know?"

Dilan nods, slowing down so Jamie could keep up with her and not exert as much energy. A few minutes later, she slowed down even more as they approached her relatively nice home. The outside of the house is a green color with a white trim, the lawn is covered in snow and there is a pine tree in front. Dilan crouches near the edge of the roof, reaching down so Jamie could grab her hand. He takes her hand, hauling himself up onto the drain. As he scrambles up, a portion of the drain breaks off—crashing to the ground. Jamie barely avoids falling with it by grabbing Dilan's forearm with both of his slightly clawed hands.

"Ah, thank you," he looks at her gratefully, "I seem to have broken your house. My apologies."

He coughs nervously into the crook of his arm as he makes to step into the window. Dilan follows after him, purring as she closes the window tightly as to not let any cold in. She turns to him and shrugs, not really caring about the broken gutter.

She passes by him, exiting the walk in closet. In the master bedroom is a large bed covered in plush, torn pillows. All five of her pack mates sleep on the bed, snoring and purring while curled and entwined with each other. Jamie pauses, staring at the amalgamation of hunters on the large bed.

"Er…orgy…uhm…never mind," he glances at Dilan questioningly.

Dilan walks out of the room and goes down the hall to her room, which has a slightly smaller bed, but has even more pillows on it. Jamie follows her to her room and looks around appreciatively.

"Oooooh…that looks….soooo warm…" he says covetously while staring longingly at the bed. He glances suggestively at her, "Hey, baby, you feel like sharing that bed with me?" He winks, "You know, two people can generate quite a bit of heat…and you know how much I hate the cold…"

Dilan looks down at her hands, clawing the carpet nervously, blushing. She eyes him with her black, empty, bleeding sockets; inviting him to her bed after jumping up herself. Jamie grins, leaping onto the bed next to her, curling up around her and spooning into her back contentedly.

He sighs happily, "Ah, it's been so long since I slept next to anyone…s'nice…" he coughs faintly and starts snoring, each exhale revealing just a tad of emerald smoke and each inhale sucking it back in. He wraps his arms around her curled up form in his sleep, nuzzling into her like a pillow. All of Dilan's muscles stiffen when he wraps his arms around her, not used to being touched by someone outside of her pack. She soon relaxes into his embrace and wiggles around, getting comfortable before slipping off to sleep.


End file.
